


The Witcher Jaskier story

by Keassa



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keassa/pseuds/Keassa
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Upon my half younger Brother's coming of age Birthday I was finally able to move out of that nightmare House, Home, if you think being born poor is not very good, well you clearly are not Noble born, and worst a Bastard like I am, that is never good, it is worse for full born Nobles.  
I could not leave the Family Home fast enough, I am shock my Father did not help me pack.  
Upon my new life just starting I met Geralt the Witcher, he was staying the Inn I was playing at, I saw him sitting a lone in the corner, I could not help but, wounder why?  
I could not help but sit with Geralt smiling, as he glared at me.  
"I love how you sit in the corner, Geralt of Rivia, the Butcher, Witcher. Personally I think we need to work on that, You are welcome."  
Geralt glared at me, I waved my hand at him.  
"How rude of me, I am Jaskier, the Bard.  
I rather that title then Julian, the Bastard.  
The reminder hurts a lot.  
"Why I am I here? I am here to help you out, here to fix your name Witcher, so no one fears you any more, in stead of Butcher how about White Wolf?"  
Gerald stood suddenly to leave.  
"I do not need you."  
"Yes you do."  
Geralt had been ask to deal with the red Devil, by the Inn keeper, he only ask for one hundred fifty, not in gold or silver, just so little, I never knew so little, so thought was new.  
I talk Geralt in to taking me with him.  
Now what happened, and the story I told the Inn Keeper were very different, I am good at lies, so adding in a song not so different.  
The first night Geralt, and I spent together, we stay at the Inn.  
Geralt pick me up laying me under him on the bed, he un did his pants his hard penis near my mouth, open my mouth sucking on Gerald penis, using my tongue to help.  
"It is good to know your mouth is good for other things."  
I suck Geralt penis harder, as he fucks my throat fast, stopping as he cums deep in my throat, forcing me to swallow his cum.  
That was how I got in to Geralt's World.  
I fell in love with the golden eyes, white hair, cold heart man, my Witcher.


	2. Chapter 2

I was invite to Court to play for the Lion Queen Calanthe her self, I was worried some one would know me at Court, a World I left behind, so I lie to Geralt telling him a different reason, I was no longer the Bastard son yet, I was worried Geralt would learn the truth about me, and leave me for it.  
So I keep that fact to my self.  
I talk Geralt in to going with me.  
Geralt pull me in to the wash tub I was bathing him in, after he fought the Monster, he rub me off through my pants, I cum in my pants, my head resting on his shoulder.  
After Geralt, and I had gotten to the Queen Court, I was dress down, so I was hopping no one would know me, after all I was just the Bastard born so I was not seen often, yet with a full Court, I knew some one might.  
"Lord Julian is that you?"  
"Jaskier, the Bard."  
"I am sorry you look so much like him."  
"Tis fine."  
We shake hands, Geralt behind us.  
"Who is Lord Julian?"  
"No one."  
Those words are true.


	3. Chapter 3

Geralt, and I were happy together, until three wishes lead us to met a Sorceress Yennefer of Vengerberg.  
Geralt had gone to see Yennefer to save me I was dying, Geralt, and I had gotten in to one of our many fights, I would normally try to make him jealous by lying about different Woman who I was with, truth I was with no one else but Geralt, Geralt was all mine, until that snake Yennefer come out of her whole, she told Geralt as much, he told me.  
I told myself Geralt had sex with Yennefer to save me.  
Yennefer only loves herself no one else, I guess my Witcher fell under her spell when I was not looking, Geralt was not really there any more.  
Geralt had returned to me as he all ways had.  
Geralt took off my clothing, slowly kissing me all over my skin, his mouth all ways felt so good, his tongue teased my skin next, he put his hard penis up my ass slowly, taking his time with me, I put my head in his white soft, moving in time with Geralt, I wrapped my legs around his waist, as he cum up my ass, kissing my ear.  
My Geralt made love to me.  
Or so I lie to myself about Geralt, and I for the first time.


	4. Chapter 4

I was trying to talk Geralt in to a job, Geralt, and I need the money, Geralt was in the middle of telling the old man no, about hunting the Dragon, when the snake Yennefer had come in Geralt's answer change to a yes.  
He spent the time from then on acting as though I was not there.  
The moment after Geralt had met Yennefer every time she need him he was there, Yennefer is in love with power, my White Wolf is in love with Yennefer, life with me is not easy yet it is better then Yennefer.  
Then after a fight between Yennefer, and Geralt, she left Geralt, as if they been together, maybe I was so in love with Geralt I miss that part, I went to talk to Geralt, he blame me for every thing, then rips out my heart by telling me he wish I was not in his life.  
Geralt, and I been together for thirteen years, and because of that bitch Yennefer, Geralt, and I are done.


	5. Chapter 5

I gone Home, Jaskier, the Bard could leave Geralt life as he said to this way, once more I was Lord Julian, the Bastard.  
My Maid had been happy that I come Home, and sad for the heart break that brought me Home.  
I took my younger Brother advice, set to Marry my childhood Friend, she pick the date for us, three months I be Marry, there are worse Woman out there, at least I Marry my Friend.  
It was all most my Wedding Day when Geralt was in my room, three months with out seeing Geralt, there he was.  
"You have been hard to find."  
"I have been here."  
"Why did you leave me?"  
I move towards Geralt hitting him a cross his face.  
"You show up before my Wedding asking me why?"  
"You do not love this life or her."  
"Why do you care? She know about all of that she is fine with every thing, she rather be with me then an older man who hurts her."  
Geralt grip my wrists together before I could hit him more.  
"I love you idiot."  
Geralt kiss me.  
"Pardon?"  
"I love you Jaskier, when you did not come back again, I put that together."  
I kick Geralt's leg.  
"What took you so long?"  
Geralt pin me against my bedroom door, fucking me against it, I do not know when he got me un dress, I am happy he did.  
As before I left every thing behind.  
For my Geralt.


End file.
